Una declaracion de sentimientos
by lunna
Summary: Una noche en la habitacion de Draco, Harry le confiesa sus miedos y se confiesan lo que sienten
1. Default Chapter

Hay se encontraba, Harry Potter, el chico mas famoso del mundo magico, en la habitacion de un Slytherin, Â¿quÃ© que hacia ahÃ­?, la respuesta no es muy coherente pero estaba junto a Draco Malfoy, un posible futuro mortifago. Muchos os pensareis que esos dos estan locos, si se supone que son enemigos, Â¿que hacen a estas horas juntos en la habitacion de Draco? Pues vereis, de dia ambos muchachos eran enemigos a ojos de todo el colegio, pero por la noche, en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, se podria decir que eran algo mas que amigos.  
  
Hacia mucho que no venias ha hacerme una visita- le dijo Draco sonriendo a Harry- pense que ya no te volveria ha tener tan cerca Perdona por la demora, pero es que estos ultimos dias Ron se ha quedado hasta tarde despierto estudiando para los examenes con Hermione y no he podido salir, habrian hecho muchas preguntas Mmmm, parece que al final la Granger pudo hacer algo de provecho con tu amigo- le dijo Draco sonriendo Jeje, es verdad, desde que estan juntos Ron esta mas aplicado en los estudios Te heche de menos- le dijo de pronto Draco acercandose sensualmente a el Y yo a ti, no te tenia tan cerca desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el vestuario a la salida de los entrenamientos de quidditch- le contesto Harry acercandose tambien a el En ese momento Draco cogio la cara del moreno, y termino de quitar los centÃ­metros que separaban sus labios, haciendo que ambos se fundieran en un apasionado y dulce beso.  
  
BÃ©same mientras sientes la piel  
  
Que hay detrÃ¡s de mi piel Jurame una y otra vez que tu Intentaras amarme mas Solo un poco mas que ayer  
  
Como si fueras tu, la vela y yo su luz Para iluminarnos tu y yo Casi nada muy poquito Dentro del cuarto en un rincon.  
  
A ese beso le siguio otro, y otro... Pero en el momento en que ambos estaban ya sin camisa y Draco comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones a Harry, este le detuvo. Draco, sabes que te quiero, siempre he estado dispuesto a estar contigo todo el tiempo posible pero ahora... tengo miedo...- los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Harry se volvieron cristalinos- si Voldemort se entera de los nuestro te hara daÃ±o, no te perdonara que hayas pasado algunas noches en mi compaÃ±Ã­a. Draco sonrio al ver a su Harry como se preocupaba por el y como rapidamente al verse como un niÃ±o llorando intentaba secarse las lagrimas frotandose los ojos. Lo tomo de la barbilla, obligandole a mirarle a los ojos, Dios, como amaba esos ojos esmeralda, adoraba el brillo de sus ojos, lo dulce que hay en sus labios rojos, la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en que sonreia, los besos que se daban, hasta cuando suspiraba, lo adoraba, sabia que no podria llegar a vivir sin el. Harry, sabes que yo te amo, que no eres algo pasajero, algo para pasar las noches, mi vida sin ti no seria igual, no tendria sentido, no temas por Voldemort, si ambos estamos juntos nada nos podra pasar, yo no permitire que nadie te lastime y yo sabiendo que tu estas bien yo tambien los estoy, asi que porfavor no te preocupes- le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas Pero..., tu padre..., no puedo permitir que te... Tranquilo... Y le beso dulcemente cada lagrima que brotaba de los ojos del moreno Harry al sentir la calidez de los labios de Draco supo que Draco tenia razon, no podian estar separados, si surgian problemas, los dos juntos los superarian, mientras tuviera a Draco junto a el sabia que seria capaz de todo y cogio el rostro de Draco y le beso en los labios. Y volvieron a donde lo dejaron....  
  
Escondidos, solo por amor  
  
La oscura habitacion Tu cuerpo, el mio El tiempo de un reloj  
  
Escondidos, solos tu y yo Atrapados sin poder salir del interior De tu interior Mientras hacemos el amor  
  
Draco se desperto al sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro, y ayi le vio, abrazado a su cintura apoyado en su pecho, durmiendo placidamente estaba su Harry. Aun no sabia como habian llegado a eso, al principio empezo como un juego pero al final despues de mucho intentar negarselo a si mismo se dio cuentas de todo lo que amaba a ese moreno que descansaba en su pecho. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Harry, pues era fin de semana y aun era muy temprano, se dirigio al baÃ±o sin hacer ruido. Despues de una relajante ducha salio a su cuarto para vestirse y despertar ya a Harry vaya a ser que se le hiciera tarde para volver a su sala comun antes de que el pelirrojo se despertara. Pero cuando entro Harry ya no se encontraba, pero en su cama habia un pergamino  
  
Y como un libro el corazÃ³n  
  
Nos enseÃ±a que hay temor Que hay fracasos y maldad Que hay batallas que ganar En cada pagina el amor Nos convierte en luchador Y descubres lo comun No hay un heroe como tu  
  
HP  
  
Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Draco, como le gustaban los detalles que Harry tenia con el, le queria, le queria noche y dia, nunca habia querido asi, le queria con ternura, con miedo, con locura, vivia para el.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola Â¿quÃ© les ha parecido? Es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, me encantaria saber vuestra opinion Y si quereis lo puedo continuar Decirme que pensais Chao 


	2. Capitulo 2

Muchos años habian pasado ya desde esa noche de confesiones de sentimientos, pero el amor que ambos sentian el uno por otro no habia decrecido lo mas minimo, seguian sintiendo el mismo deseo y pasion del primer dia. Y hay se encontraban los dos, eran los dos mejores aurores que habia habido en toda la historia, y ademas ambos tenian una vida muy feliz. Despues de esa noche, su amor tuvo que soportar muchas pruebas pero de todas salio triunfante. El mayor temor de Harry se vio hecho realidad, pues Voldemort se entero de la relacion de ambos muchachos e intento poner a Draco en contra de Harry, intentar destruir al moreno por medio de su corazon, pero fue un intento inutil, Draco jamas estuvo dispuesto a traicionar a su Harry, la noche en que Draco por fin pudo revelarse contra Voldemort, terminar de liberarse de la sombra que perseguia la felicidad de su amor, fue cuando junto a Harry le derrotaron, la misma noche en la cual su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, es verdad que le dolio que su padre intentara matar a ala razon de su existencia, pues el siempre habia mantenido la esperanza de en el ultimo momento daria la cara por el, le salvaria del señor tenebroso, pero no fue asi. Y recordo lo que decia una de las primeras cartas que Harry le mando, una carta en la cual Harry le intentaba dar todas sus esperanzas a Draco, aunque parecia ser solo sueño, pero que al final con el trabajo duro de ambos se volvio realidad.  
  
Sueña Con un mañana Un mundo nuevo Debe llegar  
  
Ten fe Es muy posible si tu Estas decidido  
  
Sueña Que no existen fronteras Y amor sin barreras No mires atrás  
  
Vive con las emocion De volver a sentir A vivir la paz  
  
Un nuevo destino En el que el sol brillara Donde las almas se unan La bondad y el amor renaceran Y el dia que encontremos Ese sueño cambiara Y no habra nadie que destruya De tu alma la verdad  
  
Sueña Con un mundo distinto Donde todos los dias El sol brillara  
  
Y se ahora tras toda la lucha que pasaron por su amor, por poder ser felices uno al lado del otro sabia que ya nadie intentaria interponerse entre ellos dos, que nadie lograria separarlos, porque sabia que vivia por el, sin saber si lo encontro o el le habia encontrado, no recordaba como fue, pero al final le habia conquistado, el que a su lado siempre esta, para apagar su soledad, ya mas que por si mismo vivia por el. El, que vivia por el tambien, que le daba todo el afecto que le salia, que le daba fuerza, valor y realidad, que lo hacia sentirse vivo, vivia por el y nadie mas podia vivir dentro de el.  
  
Y hay estaban los dos juntos, dejando suelta toda la pasion que por el otro sentian en la cama de su dormitorio, en la casa que ambos compartian, en la casa donde ambos se fueron a vivir juntos, felices, dichosos pro poder gozar tranquilamente de la compañía de la persona que amaban. Draco, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de quedarte junto a mi?, por mi culpa renunciaste a tu padre- le pregunto Harry cuando ambos exhaustos se quedaron tendidos en la cama, Harry apoyado en el pecho de Draco cogido de su cintura y Draco acariciando su rebelde cabello.  
  
¿Cómo a estas alturas me preguntas eso?, ¿acaso no tienes claro que no puedo estar sin ti, que si tu no estas junto a mi me sobra el aire?, que mi corazon latiria sin su dueño- le contesto Draco, el cual habia levantado a Harry de su pecho y le miraba fijamente a los ojos  
  
Pero siempre tengo ese sentimiento de culpa, yo no tuve a mis padres y por mi tu perdirtes al tuyo, eso es algo que no me perdono- le dijo apartando la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos grises que tanto amaba  
  
Escuchame bien Harry, porque quiero que lo tengas muy claro y nunca se te olvide ¿vale?, ese hombre solo me dio un apellido cargado de prejuicios, nunca se le podria llamar padre a un hombre que nunca me dio cariño, que nunca se preocupo por mi felicidad, por mis emocione y sentimientos, por saber como soy y en lo que pienso, en mis inquietudes... Mi vida estaba vacia, hasta que tu apareciste en ella- y cogio al moreno de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle- tu eres todo para mi, nunca me podria arrepentir de que tu hayas aparecido en mi vida porque tu eres mi vida, y jamas terminare de agradecerte que entraras en ella.  
  
Y ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso y .....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno ¿que les parecio?, no se si les gustara, pero es que me voy de vacaciones y queria poner otro capitulo antes de irme. Diganme su opinion porfavor. Y si quieren podria continuarlo. Bueno adios a todos y FELIZ VERANO!!!! 


End file.
